A steam turbine plant includes a steam turbine driven by steam, and a condenser configured to condense the steam exhausted from the steam turbine and return the steam into water.
As such a steam turbine plant, for example, a steam turbine plant is disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1. The steam turbine plant includes an axial-flow exhaust type steam turbine, and a condenser configured to return steam exhausted from the steam turbine into water. The condenser includes a plurality of heat transfer pipe groups, a main body configured to cover the plurality of heat transfer pipe groups, and an intermediate body configured to guide steam from the steam turbine into the main body.
The intermediate body is formed in a tubular shape using a virtual axis that is substantially horizontal as a center. An intermediate body inlet is formed on one end of the intermediate body having a tubular shape, and an intermediate body outlet is formed on the other end. The steam from the steam turbine flows into the intermediate body from the intermediate body inlet. The main body has a bottom plate, a plurality of side plates extending upward from an edge of the bottom plate, and a top plate. A main body inlet is formed in the side plate of the main body on the side of the steam turbine. Steam from the intermediate body flows into the main body from the main body inlet. In other words, steam flows into the main body from a substantially horizontal direction. A plurality of heat transfer pipe groups arranged in a horizontal direction and a plurality of heat transfer pipe groups arranged in a vertical direction are disposed in the main body.